Beautiful death
by Dark angel2155
Summary: Meet Kurami an eliete assassin - who has been turned into a child. But if she got her body back would she manage to win the heart of a certain strawhat? Or will her dark past prevent her from ever finding happiness?
1. Prologue

Angel: Hey guys! so uhh sorry I haven't been updating lately but I'm not going to bore you on why I didn't update and just do it. Long story short. Anticipation. Birthday. New Laptop. Broken Laptop. Exams. Boredom. Mix it all together and you get no update. Anyways! You guys check out my other story and drabble. So, so far all meh two stories have been 'bout Fairy tail so I decided to make one about my life...

One Piece.

They're banging on the door now...

I'm going to hide...

Bye.

X_X

(Prologue)

He walked out of the room and began to head to the restroom- by himself- big mistake. My target stood outside the door. He opened it and it creaked. Perfect.

His dead body lay motionless as I closed the door on it. Now, to get out of there.

I moved like a shadow. Undetected. Unseen. Invisible. Just like a perfect assassin.

Thats when I made a mistake.

Running through the alleyways of the city a marine saw me.

Dammit. I gotta go. The marine started chasing me he looked a lot like an admiral. I heard they appointed a new one for ' maximum justice' or something like that. "Stop!" he yelled making me cringe. Why they gotta be so loud? He shot out his hand and I felt a burning in my chest. but I had to get away. Now.

Panting heavily I leaned against the wall. I think I lost him.

Now looking around me everything seemed to be bigger. And my chest seemed to be a lot lighter. Putting a hand to my cheek I found it was much smaller.

Oh no.

I looked about eight. Not good. Also I didn't have any clothes that fit anymore. groaning I tried to take control of the situation. That admiral changed me to a kid. I'm guessing the only way to change me back is to see her, because I'm certain I can't beat him in this body.

After about half an hour I managed to sort myself out. I had ripped my previous black tank top into a small top kinda thing. I got a little carried away and I ripped too much at the front so it exposes my bellybutton a little. I tore my black leggings into baggy short shorts. strapping my utility belt on I looked ok. Tying my long white hair up into a ponytail I set off. This, was going to be difficult.

Angel: so yeah guys. Hopefully I can get two updates in today but its half nine sooooo. dunno. * peeks out from under a bed* I think they're here. Save the laptop first! *shoves already broken laptop deeper underneath the bed*

*door is cut punched and kicked open*

Sanji: Angel-Chwaaaaaaaaaaan!

Angel: argggggggghgh help meh! * runs around arms flying out behind her in the air*

Zoro: What the hell do you think your doing!

Luffy: ahahahahahahahahahahaha

Angel: kill... meh... now...

Angel: * miraculously fixed* Anyways bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Strange child

Angel: first chapter and so many views? There are no reviews but I is still happy! I am not going to force you to review, but it would be lovely if you did, so...

Kurami: just get on with the story please! I need my body back ASAP!

Angel: yeah, yeah. Whatever * grand voice* _**DISCLAIMER**_

Zoro: um angel don't own us and never will, that other guy does-

Angel: Respect!

Zoro: what?

Angel: where _is_ it?

Zoro: where is what

Angel: your respect

Zoro: for who?

Angel: -.-

Zoro: Weirdo

Sanji: don't talk to Angel-chan like that marimo!

Angel & Nami: **SHUT UP!**

Sanji: _HAIIIIIIII!_

Angel: _ that is my face flat on the floor because even the wall doesn't need this.

* * *

Luffy and Ussop walked through town marvelling all the various items being sold around them. Nami had taken Zoro shopping with her just so he could carry her bags, so Luffy and Ussop escaped in hopes of escaping the red head's wrath.

(Normal POV- Luffy's and Ussop's)

Luffy was chomping happily on an apple he had brought from the stall they had just past. " Ne, Luffy don't you think we shouldn't be so out in the open, you know? I heard there's a marine base her so we can't just walk into town like this! I bet this place is crawling with marines!" Ussop half wailed half whispered to Luffy. But he just ignored him running over to some big kinda estate thing with marines guarding it. "Whoa! Look at all those marines! Wander what they're guarding." Luffy cried happily tugging Ussop round a corner.

Suddenly, they saw a marine pulling a little girl into the building. Despite her cute face she wore a triumphant smirk. "All I wanted to do was finish my ice cream! Can't a girl get a quality frozen treat once in a while?" she wailed more in annoyance than sadness.

* * *

(Kurami's POV)

The big burly marine pulled me inside. Now he wasn't holding me anymore even holding me anymore. He led me inside a large circular room, there a man sat at the end of a table. He looked like a government official so I decided to toy with him a bit because if there was anything I loved more than animals and frozen deserts it was toying with the world government. " Sit," he said calmly. Ooh he was one of those calm types of marine who never really got angry. This, was going to be fun.

"Where?" I said innocently. I had quite gotten used to my new body and I could use it very effectively to my advantage. I knew I was cute, the people knew I was cute, but the people don't know I knew I was cute, but I knew they didn't know that I knew that I'm cute and that I know that they think I'm cute and I can use what I know to trick them, that, I know. (Angel: I know its quite a tongue twister but it makes sense if you think about it. I think 0.0)

I could tell he was angry now. " I hear you come from the grand line is that correct?"

" I don't think I'm inclined to tell you" I replied smiling as sweetly as I could. Growling he continued " You have great potential and you could also be a great ally to the world government so let me get straight to the point. Would you like to join the world government you would get a great pay and lots of respect. We know who you really are ' white death' Darmasu A. Kurami," my eyebrows raised and I sighed as if I had been defeated and I could just feel him grinning slightly, as if he'd won. I scoffed inwardly, Losers.

"I hate pirates and I hate marines, but if I had to choose between the two." I paused dramatically, "I'd rather be a pirate." I smirked and with one swish of my hair I walked out the door feeling incredible.

Walking through the halls I realised I was lost. While I was planning my extremely cool escape I had not paid any attention to my surroundings. Oops.

* * *

( Normal POV- Luffy's and Ussop's)

"That girl's funny," chuckled Luffy, now hanging on the edge of the wall. They waited for about ten minutes before Luffy frowned, his impatience getting the better of him. "C'mon let's go inside!" Luffy moaned tugging at Ussop's sleeve.

Just then, the little girl kicked the door open arms wide. " Spectacular exit!" she shouted, grinning.

" You!" Luffy shouted pointing at her "join my crew!" completely ignoring the boy in the straw hat Kurami focused on her enemies. After seeing her come out of the door alone they all pointed their guns at her.

She frowned clearly not happy with the amount of dangerous objects pointed at her head.

" Now is this any way to treat a little girl? You grown men, against one, frail little body. You should be ashamed of yourselves! Did you join the marines to be put down to the level of pirates? Hmm? What would your wives say to this? Pointing a gun at an 8 year old child. Why, they would be disgusted! And imagine your children they'd be forever scared you'd point a gun at them. Would you like it if some stranger pointed a gun at your son or daughter hmm? Would you? NO! Most certainly not! So don't even _think _about doing it to somebody else's children!"

Everything went silent. The marines dropped their guns and stood there in shock. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a very motherly look. Then, she started walking through the crowd looking hurt and ashamed.

" All of you! Shameful! Shame on _you_. And you. And you. And especially _**YOU**_!" She said pointing at one fat marine, poor man didn't look older than 16, the man burst into tears.

Luffy grinned, he liked this little girl. As she walked out the gates he ran up to her, " join my crew!" he practically screamed in her face grinning like a mad man. " are you a pirate?" she asked one brow raised. " Yeah! So join my crew!" He grinned pulling her. " No," she deadpanned.

With that, she walked away Luffy still pleading, and Ussop trailing behind, dazed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Outside an inn Nami and Zoro, who was holding an unnecessary amount of bags, finally caught up with Luffy and Ussop, eyeing the little girl they were trailing behind. "Luffy! Who's that?!" Nami hissed at the boy. "Our new nakama of course!" (Nakama = friends, crewmates, family E.T.C) " What?!" Nami seethed. The had left the boy for half an hour and he had already asked a random child to join them.

"Keep your head on I already said no, this kid is just annoying," Nami stared suspiciously at her she couldn't have been older than 8 yet she sounded so grown up and sophisticated, something was wrong.

* * *

Angel: aaaaaaaaand ended! Why cuzzzzz I dont feel like finishing the chapter tomorrow and I have to go to bed cuz I got school tomorroww and blah!

Nami: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Your just lazy.

Angel: Am Not!

Sanji: No matter what Angel-chwan does she is still so beautiful!

Zoro: Idiot.

Sanji: What did you say moss-ball?!

Angel: Quit it...

Sanji: haiiiiiiiii

Angel & Zoro: *sweatdrop*

Angel: Anyways review and shtuff and maybe if I feel like it during the half term if I feel like it I'll update.

Everyone: GOODBYE!


End file.
